Divine Champions of Konoha
by ReaperofKonoha
Summary: On the night of his fourth birthday, a young boy saves Naruto. Both boys die but are given a chance to return and potentially become legends. Naruto slowly grows in strength over time.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my first attempt at a published fanfiction. Please bare with me because I don't have a lot of experience.**

"NARUTO!" -normal speech

_"NARUTO!" - flashbacks_ _and toughts_

**"NARUTO!"_ -_** demon or divine being speaking

Mokuton: Wooden Javelin - jutsu names

**AN: I don't own Naruto. I only own the character Arashi.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Birth of a Legend

It was a stormy night in Konohagakure as a young boy ran through the streets. The boy had spiky blonde hair and bright blue eyes. His name is Naruto Uzumaki, but the civilians of Konoha knew him as the "Kyuubi brat" or "Demon child". Naruto was running from an angry mob for a reason that he didnt turned a corner and kept running until he ran into a wall at the end of the alley. He turned around to see the mob round the corner into the alley. At the head of the mob were three people that were wearing forehead protectors; the symbol that they were ninja of Konoha; and they glared at Naruto.

"Tonight we finish what our beloved Yondaime started. With you dead, our families that you killed can finally rest in peace!" yelled the first ninja; a small man with black eyes and black hair.

"But I've never killed anyone." cried Naruto as he backed up against the wall behind him.

"Lies! You are responsible for all of the deaths of nearly a fifth of the village population four years ago. The Yondaime died before he could kill you, but we shall finally end the life of the Kyuubi." stated the kunoichi at the front of the mob; a young teenage girl with bright bubblegum colored hair.

"Instead of talking, why don't we just finish him before he can gather the power to murder our entire village?" stated the final ninja; a man who drew a large meat-cleaver like blade and stepped toward Naruto.

Suddenly, another young boy appeared between Naruto and the mob. He had long, spiky white hair and topaz yellow eyes. He wore loose black pants and an open black vest with bandages wrapped around his abdomen. On the back of his vest rested the kanji for storm.

"Why would you people be attacking such a young child?" questioned the young boy as he looked at the mob.

"He is a demon that must die! He is responsible for the deaths of hundreds of people four years ago." screamed the kunoichi.

"The only demons that I see here are you people that are attacking an innocent boy." stated the white haired boy.

"Enough of this! Let's just kill both of them!" roared the blade weilding ninja before he rushed toward Naruto and the other young boy.

Naruto watched as the other boy ducked under the slash from a sword only to see the black-haired ninja spew out a large fireball. The blade-wielding ninja jumped up onto the wall to dodge the fireball. Naruto was surprised when the other boy wrapped himself around Naruto to protect him from the fireball. As the fire died down, the white-haired boy fell to the side with severe burns across his body.

Naruto began to shake from seeing the damage that the young stranger took in order to protect him. He was so focused on the stranger that he failed to notice the ninja with the sword and the kunoichi rush at him. The two ninja pinned Naruto to the wall before driving kunai through his shoulders and into the wall. This caused Naruto to be suspended two feet off the ground and he had blood flowing freely from his new wounds. Naruto began to scream when the ninja with the meat cleaver severed his legs from the knees down.

"That's right demon, scream!" laughed the kunoichi as she used another kunai to slowly carve different kanji into Naruto's flesh. "We will make sure that the names of some of your victims go to the grave with you."

** "You would dare cause harm to not one, but two innocent children!" **boomed a gender-neutral voice as a bright flash filled the alley.

When the flash died down, standing between the injured boys and the mob was a very imposing man. He stood nearly eight feet tall and had glowing red eyes. Blood red armor encased his entire frame and the armor showed scenes of death, destruction, and chaos. In his hand was a scythe.

** "For your actions against the innocent, I sentence you to death at the hands of the Divine Executioner. Say your prayers because I; Shinigami; shall end your lives." **stated the man in a voice that promised their deaths.

Shinigami swung his scythe and the bodies of the mob dropped to the groung without any physical signs of their deaths. He then turned and touched both boys before all three of them turned to shadows. They reappeared in a beautifully decorated throne room. The boys opened their eyes and looked around in confusion.

"I thought we were dead." whispered Naruto before he noticed a group of thrones at the end of the room.

Each throne had a different kanji carved into the wood on the back. The kanji that appeared were order, fire, wind, lightning, earth, water, and chaos. Upon closer inspection, Naruto realized that two of the thrones had people sitting in them while the others were empty. Looking around, he saw a large fox and a large panther standing behind him.

** "If it isn't our beloved siblings!" **stated a beautiful woman sitting in the throne marked order.

"Kami-nee, Shini-kun!" yepped the fox before shrinking down to become a beautiful woman with long orange hair and nine fox tails.

"Siblings." noted the panther before shrinking down to become a muscular man in a black tank top and skin-tight black pants with bright yellow eyes and short spiky black hair.

Both of the new people that appeared walked up to the two people in the thrones and hugged them before seating themselves. The panther sat in the throne marked lightning while the fox sat in the throne marked earth. Naruto and the other boy looked between the four seated people before speaking what they were thinking.

"WHAT?" yelled both boys in unison as they both glared at the four people.

** "Naruto, Arashi. This evening, you two were killed because of the stupidity of people that couldn't tell the difference between a sealing scroll and a sealed kunai. Shinigami killed them for their actions but both of you had already passed away." **stated the woman that the fox had called Kami. **"Now, you have a choice to make. Do you wish to remain here with us or be returned to the world of the living?"**

Both boys looked at each other and thought for just a few moments before turning back to the four people and saying that they would like to return to the world of the living. The panther smiled before snapping his fingers and suddenly the other chairs were filled. The throne for fire was filled with a beautiful girl with long black hair. A man with hair that looked like feathers was seated in the throne for wind. A man wielding a trident and in a fishscale haori was lounging in the throne marked water.

"Raijin, why would you summon us?" quizzed the man with the trident.

"Because it is time to see which two of us will finally get champions in the world of the living. Naruto had our dear sister Inari sealed inside of his gut. Raijin was bound to young Arashi because of Inari telling him to hide from the humans. Now we will see which of us they lean toward the most." stated Shinigami. "Now boys, all you will need to do is stand in the middle of the swirl in the middle of the floor. The rest is done by the spirit sensors in the swirl. The reaction to watch for is a beam from our thrones entering into you. Naruto, you will go first."

Naruto stepped onto the swirl and watched as three beams of energy shot toward his chest. The beams were from the thrones of earth, wind, and order. The gods gasped at the results. Naruto moved off the swirl and Arashi took his place. The gods gasped again when four beams launched into Arashi's chest. The beams came from the thrones of lightning, fire, water, and chaos.

** "It seems that we each have a champion. There has only been two other pairs in history to be the champions of multiple gods. The Sage of Six Paths and his brother were the first pair. Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju were the second pair. Now you both are part of that grouping. You both shall become legendary ninja in your own right because of our blessing. The gods that you are aligned to will give you a gift because you are our champion. Naruto, I give you the gift of a photographic memory." **stated Kami.

"Arashi, I; Amateresu; give you the gift of Yoton." spoke Amateresu in a voice that sounded like the warmness of a gentle fire.

"Naruto, Fujin; God of Wind; gives to you a set of robes that allow you to move twice as fast as you do normally when you channel chakra into them." whispered the feathery man as the wind carried his voice.

"Arashi, the God of Lightning; Raijin; grant you ownership of the legendary Sabertooth summoning contract." rumbled Raijin with a sudden burst of excitement.

"Naruto, I; Inari; grant you the awakening of your Mokuton kekkai genkai." stated Inari in a tone that suggested the wisdom of the earth.

"Arashi, with the way the tide always changes I believe that you could go great things with the Ranton kekkai genkai." spoke the gruff man in the fishscale haori.

"Arashi, in the fashion of death, I give you an outfit that makes you invisible when you channel chakra to it." stated Shinigami in a chilling voice.

** "Both of you will also have chakra reserves that are equal to that of the Kage. Your control will stay at the level it is currently. We gods are giving you abilities but none of our powers. You will have to work on turning these abilities into either strengths or weaknesses. There will be several people that are going to move to Konoha in the next few years that can help you. Be watchful." **ordered Kami before the boys' vision faded.

When they next opened their eyes, they were sitting in the office of the Sandaime Hokage; Hiruzen Sarutobi. He is an elder man in his early seventies and is also the oldest reigning Hokage in the history of Konoha. He has lived through three Shinobi Wars and watched as both his predecessor and successor died. But for the life of him, he couldn't figure out how the two boys in front of him managed to kill a group of nearly twenty people without even touching them when they showed signs of fatal wounds.

"Boys, care to explain what happened earlier this evening?"


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Here's Chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters. I just own the OCs that appear in this story.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Explainations and Revelations

_Previously on Divine Champions of Konoha:_

_ When they next opened their eyes, they were sitting in the office of the Sandaime Hokage; Hiruzen Sarutobi. He is an elder man in his early seventies and is also the oldest reigning Hokage in the history of Konoha. He has lived through three Shinobi Wars and watched as both his predecessor and successor died. But for the life of him, he couldn't figure out how the two boys in front of him managed to kill a group of nearly twenty people without even touching them when they showed signs of fatal wounds._

_ "Boys, care to explain what happened earlier this evening?"_

* * *

><p>"Well, Jiji, we were attacked by a mob. Arashi here was killed by a fireball when he shielded me from the attack. I was pinned to a wall then had my legs cut off and names carved into my body. When we opened our eyes, we were inside a beautiful throne room." started Naruto. "Plus a giant nine-tailed fox and a black panther were standing behind us. They both turned into people and greeted the other two in the room as their siblings."<p>

"Did you say a giant nine-tailed fox, Naruto?" quizzed the Hokage.

"Yes, Hokage-sama, he did. Turns out that the Kyuubi no Yoko is actually the goddess Inari." answered Arashi. "The gods offered for us to return to the world of the living and we accepted. We were then informed that we would become champions to a god. When we performed the way to see who's champion we would be, Naruto ended up being the champion of three gods and I wound up being the champion of four."

"Naruto, if this is the truth, what gods are you the champion of?" questioned Sarutobi.

"Inari, Fujin, and Kami!" shouted an excited Naruto.

"I'm the champion of Amateresu, Suijin, Raijin, and Shinigami." stated Arashi in a bored tone.

"I don't believe any of this! There is no way that you were blessed by the gods. Both of you murdered twenty residents of Konohagakure."

**"Actually, I believe that was me."** stated a cold voice before out of the shadows stepped Shinigami. **"My sister; Kami; sent me to retrieve these two boys when they were attacked. I arrived to find both of them dead and three of your ninja standing the closest to them. I passed judgement on the entire group for either harming the boys or participating in the act. I removed their souls then took the boys to see the Divine Council."**

"So they weren't lying when they said that they were champions of the gods?" quizzed a scared Sarutobi.

**"No, they were telling you the truth. Each of us gave them a gift for being our champion. Arashi, your robes will need to be given to a man named Jiraiya. In their place, I will give you a weapon. Naruto another god has chosen you to be his champion."**

"I thought that there was only the seven gods." spoke a nervous Naruto.

**"There are many more gods, but the seven you met are the council that is in charge of the gods. Anyway, the god that chose you to be his champion is the same god that helped found Uzushiogakure. Susano'o has charged me to give you his two gifts, the chakra chains your mother could use and the Uzumaki ancestral sword; Arashi no Kami." **stated Shinigami before turning to Sarutobi.** "Kami said it is time for the boys' family to come home. What good is a spymaster if he never returns to where he is based. Plus you need to bring your greatest medic back so that she can teach another generation. The snake has played his part quite well and must be rewarded. Kami also said to inform you that there are four others who will come to Konoha to help these boys."**

When Shinigami finished speaking, he reentered the shadows and simply seemed to disappear. Sarutobi sighed because he knew that the god spoke the truth and that it was time to bring his students home. He then turned to the boys and decided that it was time to tell them something about their families.

"Naruto, Arashi. I'm going to tell you a little bit about your families. Naruto, Tsunade Senju is your grandmother on your fahter's side. I won't say who your father is but your mother was Kushina Uzumaki; the Princess of Uzushio. So when Tsunade returns, you will have your grandmother here with you. She is the strongest kunoichi that Konoha has ever produced as well as being the grandaughter of the Shodaime. She is also the world's best medic." explained Sarutobi. "She left the village the day after you were born because she thought that all her loved ones were dead."

"So she was sad and left. I can make her happy again. We're family and that's what family does!" exclaimed Naruto.

"Arashi, Jiraiya and Orochimaru are your grandfathers. They weren't here because of depression themselves. Jiraiya lost his best student and daughter on the same day. Orochimaru left years before you were born because his wife died. He took a mission that would last several years. Your parents died the night of the Kyuubi attack, your mother died giving birth to you and your father died because he was part of the ANBU unit protecting Kushina Uzumaki." stated Sarutobi. "Both of your grandfathers are inteeligent men and can teach you a lot."

"Jiji, we need to inform you of the gifts that were given to us by the gods." whispered Naruto.

"Very well, what are your gifts?"

"I have a photographic memory, the Mokuton kekkai genkai, robes that make me twice as fast when chakra is applied, the chakra chains of the Uzumaki clan, the Arashi no Kami, chakra reserves on par with a Kage, and the amount of control over my chakra that a normal four-year old has." answered Naruto.

"I have Yoton which I will use for offense, Ranton to augment my body, a summoning contract for the Sabertooth summons, a weapon from Shinigami-sama, chakra reserves to match Naruto, and control at the same level as Naruto." spoke Arashi in a calm voice.

"I know that you boys are only four, so I won't allow you to train until either you are six or your grandparents decide you can start training. But I believe that you boys are going to change the way that people view the world. I feel this because I was trained by both the Shodaime and Nidaime. They were great men and Hashirama helped to create the idea of the hidden villages alongside Madara Uchiha. You boys are going to be legends that's for sure, but your legend depends on your actions. So always do what you believe to be best."


End file.
